Vida's Faction
Vida's Faction is one of the 3 major factions of Gods in the world. The other two being the Remnants of the Demon King's Army and Alda's Faction. Vida's Faction has not been active due to the High God Vida recovering from her wounds from 100.000 years ago. Has its own cycle of reincarnation including the Demon King's cycle of reincarnation in the dungeons, which is why Rodcorte does not have any dominion south of the Boundary Mountain Range. Most of the Gods and Evil Gods under Vida are supporting a massive barrier south of the Boundary Mountain Range, which prevents Alda and other Evil Gods from creating faith and peering into the region. Known Gods of Vida's Faction The faction had lost greatly their numbers as well as their believers as Alda's Faction Have been systematically wiping out the races she has created Greatly reducing the amount of power She can receive for believers as gods powers are greatly affected by the believers hence the reason why she had not revived After so much time has passed The same could be said for her Allies As many were left protecting and supporting a barrier south of the Boundary Mountain Range * Vida (High Goddess of Love and Life) * Ricklent (High God of Time and Magic) * Xerx (God of Battleflags/Patron God of Majin Nation) * Warnliza (Goddess of Maps/Patron Goddess of the High Goblin Nation) * Rishare (God of Hunting/Patron God High Kobold Nation) * Crystal-horned dragon god * Lioen * Zantark * Evil Gods from the Demon King's world ** Merrebeveil (Mid Evil God of Tentacles/Parent God of Scylla) ** Mububujenge (Mid Evil God of Degenerate Corpulence/Patron God of Noble Orcs Empire) ** Zanalpadna (Fused Evil God of Carapaces and Compound Eyes/Parent God of Arachne and Empusa) ** Fidirg (Low Evil Dragon God of Five Sins/Parent God of Lizardmen) ** Zozogante (Low Evil God of the Dark Forest/Patron God of Ghoul Nation) ** Lissana/Jurizanapipe (Reborn Evil God of Degeneration and Intoxication) Sealed or Deceased The faction had lost a great numbers with each Sealed or kill it is unknown the numbers in the faction * Evil Gods * Gods Hero Parties * Schneider's Party ** Schneider ** Zorcodrio ** Lissana ** Merdin ** Dolton (Dark Elf with a mohawk) Holy Maiden/Son(s) Because of his intervention and spreading The relief for the Gods in Vida's Faction it could be said he has strengthen the Faction And as he’s creating new races Turning once weak brings into strong powerful Individual and nation * Vandalieu Supporting Nations and Races * Vida's Descendents (many not mentioned here) ** Vampires ** Ghoul ** Dark Elves ** Scylla ** Titans ** Arachne ** Empusa ** Lizardmen ** Drakonids ** Majin (Devils or Demons) ** Kajin (Demons, possibly imps) * Talosheim * Allied Nations of Vida ** Zanalpadna Nation ** Majin Nation ** Kajin Nation ** Ghoul Nation ** Centaur Nation ** Drakonid Nation ** Dark Elf Nation ** Pure-breed Vampire Nations * Evil God Races ** High Kobolds (High Kobold Nation) ** Noble Orcs (Noble Orc empire (After being retaken from a coup d'etat)) ** High Goblins (High Goblin Nation) * Races of other Gods ** Elder Dragon ** Dragons * Humans, Dwarves, Elves living in Orbaume Kingdom * Some or most kingdoms south of the Boundary Mountain Range References Category:Faction